


Falling asleep (next to you)

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Collection [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, POV Sherlock Holmes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="http://cow-mow.tumblr.com/"> CowMow</a>  for the corrections!<br/>Set in the same universe than <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5096591"> Waking up (next to you)</a></p><p> <a href="http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/"> My Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling asleep (next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [ CowMow](http://cow-mow.tumblr.com/) for the corrections!  
> Set in the same universe than [ Waking up (next to you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5096591)
> 
> [ My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/)

The first time John falls asleep in his bed, Sherlock is too scared to close his eyes and find out it is just another fantasy. For all he knows, John could vanish the moment he looks away or even blinks. So Sherlock shifts silently under the covers, moving closer to John’s warm body, and settles for a long night. 

He lets one of his finger trace the soft lines of John’s sleeping face, finally able to discover the other man’s body without restraint. Stirring under the light touch, John moves closer to him and lets out a content sigh, his breath tickling Sherlock’s face. Sherlock doesn’t try to hide the smile that blooms on his lips, there is no one to witness it anyway. Pushing the duvet away with his feet, Sherlock uncovers John’s upper body, enjoying the shiver that runs through John as Sherlock’s finger travels over the man’s chest, remembering how he had kissed every patch of it not an hour ago. Closing the last gap between them, Sherlock attaches his body to John’s. 

Sherlock kisses the skin offered to him, his lips barely brushing John’s neck. Sherlock shuts his eyes, breathing in John’s scent and lets himself store all the night’s events to his Mind Palace. He commits to memory all of John’s reassuring words, his tender and then heated caresses and all of the marks left on each inch of Sherlock’s skin. 

“Sherlock?” comes John’s sleepy voice, startling Sherlock. 

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers, moving to face John again. 

“Everything’s alright?” John asks, his eyes still closed, one of his hands now resting on Sherlock’s hip. 

“Yes,” Sherlock smiles, “Sleep.” 

John nods against his pillow, moving his face closer to Sherlock’s without opening his eyes in an obvious demand and Sherlock kisses him tenderly, loving him so much in this very moment that he wishes he could melt inside John and never live a day without them kissing like this. 

“Now push the damn cover up again!” John smiles lazily when they break apart, turning  on his back and bringing Sherlock with him. 

Finally, listening to John’s reassuring heartbeat, Sherlock slowly accepts that this astonishing man is irrevocably his.

~ ~

It takes a long chase around London for Sherlock to fall asleep before John for the first time.

Sherlock lets John pay for the cab and he doesn’t even have the time to remove his coat before John is attacking him, pinning his body to their front door and crashing their mouths together in a burning kiss. Sherlock can only gasp, his hands finding John’s waist and holding on tightly as John begins to rut against him, pushing again and again without mercy. Sherlock’s head is spinning, his hips thrusting of their own volition and his hands slide down to John’s arse, urging him to push harder as he locks one of his leg around John’s hip. The truth is that Sherlock loves John like this, panting and reduced to pure lust, the need for more too strong to resist. Sherlock knows he only needs to get on his knees and push John’s trousers and pants down to have him moaning and calling Sherlock’s name in the most erotic ways. 

But tonight John seems to have somethings else entirely in mind as he opens both of their trousers, taking out Sherlock’s cock first, his thumbs teasing at the slit and stroking once, twice before letting go. 

_John._

But then John’s own hard cock is being pressed against his, John’s hand around them both setting a harsh pace, John biting down at Sherlock’s lower lip. Sherlock knows John loves to hear him moan and whimper for release and he doesn’t hold back any of them. It’s fast, too fast. _Amazing._ They didn’t even get their coat off and Sherlock finds himself more aroused than ever, the mere idea of coming with both of them still clothed sending thrills of pleasure down his spine. John kisses him again and Sherlock searches for John’s other hand, lacing their finger and hanging on, knowing he’s already too close. _John. John._

“John!” 

In the end, Sherlock doesn’t recall exactly how he made it to their bed, or even out of his clothes. But there’s John’s scent on the sheet, his body right next to him and his voice as Sherlock closes his eyes. 

“Go to sleep, love.” 

That’s all Sherlock needs.

~ ~

Then, one day, Sherlock decides to stop keeping track of John’s sleeping pattern.

There are more important things to do once they are together in bed, and John doesn’t seem to be willing to disappear during the night anyway. So Sherlock learns to trust him to still be here in the morning, and begins to create a new room in his Mind Palace for the moments they spent together just before falling asleep. 

There is John’s face, relaxed and smiling as he watches Sherlock silently, none of them moving for a long moment until sleep finds them both. 

There are John’s hands caressing his torso, hip bones and tighs with reverence, his eyes scanning Sherlock’s body as if he was discovering it for the first time again.   

There are the evenings spent inside one another. Sherlock on his back, his breaths short and his body covered in sweat as John drives into him with abandon, their hands and eyes locked until Sherlock can’t hold back anymore and falls apart in John’s arms. But there is also John under him, trusting and open for Sherlock to rock slowly into him, the pace so tender and loving that Sherlock wishes they could go on for hours, almost certain they could. 

There are the quiet whispers in the intimacy of their bed, both of them finally letting out all the words they kept inside for too long. Sherlock listens and curses himself for having been so stupid, but then there is John kissing him and murmuring I love you, and Sherlock realises he would gladly go thought all of it again if it means arriving at this very moment. 

So right now, as John closes his eyes and lets sleep take him, Sherlock plants one last kiss against his lips. He settles more comfortably on his pillow and observes John’s sleeping face for as long as he can. 

Then, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated ;)


End file.
